Elizabeta Studio Productions
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Hungary has opened shop here! While each story is complete on its own... ahahahaha!
1. Welcome

"Just move that over there Liech."

"Like this Miss?"

"Yeah, perfect. Come back around here to the booth."

"The cameras are set up ma'am."

"Wonderful Sey."

**Elizabeta Studio Productions**

**  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


	2. Naughty

~*~*~*~

Naughty

*~*~*~*~

It was more to piss off his ex than anything. For Georgia to be so bold as to make a move on Lithuania was crazy. To film the act was suicide. Still, that is exactly what he did. Georgia was at a slight disadvantage at first, or so he thought. He was shorter than Lithuania and slightly more feminine. But he hadn't known the full extent of Lithuania and Poland's relationship. So he was slightly taken aback by Lithuania's positive responses to his advances.

Flipping his hair when he walks past, giving the other man a whiff of his sent.

"Accidentally" brushing hands as the other reaches for the door.

Gazing up through his light brown fringe as he helped Lithuania pick up papers he had dropped.

Soon after one such encounter, Georgia walked away with a phone number and firm instructions not to let the matter slip to Russia.

What's more, Georgia didn't call. He passed Lithuania from time to time, but never made any indication of calling. The flirting didn't stop though.

That night, Georgia got a call. From Lithuania. Inviting him over.

When Georgia arrived, Lithuania greeted him by leading him to his bedroom, an action to which Georgia found him-self surprisingly eager to receive.

"Hey, you got a video camera Lithuania?"

Lithuania pointed over at the other side of his bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I was going to send it to Russia."

Georgia paused for a moment. Then he saw that the red light signaling the camera's functionality gleaming in the half light of Lithuania's room.

He sat at the edge of the bed and beaconing Lithuania to him. Their lips met in full view of the camera, Georgia moving to take control which Lithuania gave to him. Georgia wound his hands into Lithuania's hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met quickly and heatedly. Lithuania had been wanting for the other from the beginning. Georgia's hands ran down Lithuania's back, drawing him closer until he was kneeling on his bed, on led on each side of Georgia's lap.

His hands moved lower, groping greedily. Lithuania lets out a sound somewhere between a giggle and a yip. He's ticklish. Georgia flips the two of them over so that Lithuania is below him now, his own mouth selfishly marking the soft skin of Lithuania's neck as he fails to hold back his own delighted chuckles.

"Hold on, I need to move the camera."

Georgia adjusts the camera so that it's aimed down at the pair of shamefully clothed bodies on the bed. He makes his own observation of this fact and redirects his attention to removing the shirt from Lithuania's frame. Georgia is pushed back as Lithuania sits up to take off Georgia's shirt. He is pushed back down, though, again giving up control to the other. Georgia patiently undoes each button one by one, trailing his lips over the expanse of exposed flesh.

Georgia finally pulls the shirt off and tosses it to the side and latches his mouth to a dusky nipple, sucking and pulling lightly with his teeth, his fingers teasing the other nub. Lithuania's face was covered by a harsh blush as he moaned from the heated touch. Lithuania's hands fumbled over Georgia's chest until they reached his belt. The button popped and Lithuania dragged the zipper down. He slid his hands down the back of Georgia's pants, groping the younger man's ass. He groans and grinds down into Lithuania's hips, their arousals grinding through their clothes.

Lithuania moaned at the contact and bucked his hips up further. Georgia's shirt has begun sliding down his arms, but he leaves it there as his hands move to undo Lithuania's pants. His mouth moved over to the other nipple, biting down softly as his hands tug down Lithuania's pants. He feels Lithuania kick off his shoes and Georgia pulls the pants off all the way, taking Lithuania's boxers down with them and leaving the man completely exposed to his eyes and the eye of the camera, still running.

"Georgia… ah~! You don't have to… Oh!"

One of Georgia's hands wrapped around Lithuania's straining member as Georgia kissed lower. Before reaching Lithuania's cock he lifted himself up so that Lithuania could see as he coated his own fingers in saliva. His action complete, Georgia lowered his head and placed his lips just over the head of Lithuania's erection. He moved his slickened fingers to Lithuania's entrance and pressed two in.

"A-ahh!"

Lithuania squirmed uncomfortably for a moment at the sudden intrusion when Georgia wrapped his lips around the pulsing member. Lithuania gripped the bed sheet in tight fists as he arches his back, wanting for more of the heat around his member, wanting the fingers deeper inside of him as the pain faded. Georgia took Lithuania's twitching erection deep into his throat and swallowed around the length, tightening around him pleasingly.

"Ah~ I'm… ah!"

"Tsktsk, can't have you do _that _just yet." Georgia tightened his hand around Lithuania's member, effectively stopping his orgasm.

"I wonder who made you so selfish. Was it Poland or," without removing his clothes all the way, Georgia freed his erection from the too tight confines of his pants and, kneeling between the other's legs, lined himself with Lithuania's entrance, "was it Russia?" with that he thrust himself in, sheathing himself completely within the larger male.

Lithuania groaned as he felt himself filled. He gave himself little time to adjust to Georgia before thrusting his hips up in hopes of burying the other more deeply in himself.

"Ahn~ Lithuania! So… ah, you're so hot!"

Georgia pulled himself out nearly all the way and readjusted his angle before slamming himself back into that addicting heat. With a few more deep thrusts, Georgia succeeded in finding that sweet spot deep in his lover. Lithuania cried out each time his prostate was struck and at one point his leg kicked over the video camera.

"Shit!"

"Just, ah, leave it Georgia! Do-don't stop!"

Georgia leaned over Lithuania, wrapping the other man's legs around his hips as he continued to thrust. He kissed Lithuania's neck, his chest, his shoulder. Wrapping his hand again around Lithuania's member, he brought it to the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"Ah, Lithuania…"

Georgia stretched his neck up to place his lips on Lithuania's, their lips quickly mashing together in a flurry of tongue and teeth as they got closer to their release. Their thrusts became erratic and with a throaty groan Lithuania released onto their stomachs. He tightened around Georgia's member, still buried deep within him and soon Georgia followed him into bliss groaning the other's name into his shoulder.

When he could move again, Lithuania reached over the side of the bed to turn off the camera.

"Think he'll like it?"

*

**Well fuck me sideways. I thought I had dedicated time and energy to how I want Liet on **_**top… **_**yet… Not only is this not the fivesome that I had planned, I planted a fuckin' OC in there! Yes people, somewhere there will be a fivesome, and I will not yet tell you who. Hey… this is the first chapter I've added to a story… Alalalalaa~ In my mind, this is why Russia went and attacked Georgia. AH! Please don't be mad at me. I just realized I have like… 6 fics that I haven't finished! *runs around screaming* Please remember how much I love hearing back from everyone! Plus! I need to know that you are reading if I'm gonna put up… **_**that**_** fic!**


	3. Behind the Scenes

"Mon Dieu!" France came strolling into the studio, whistling as he caught a glimpse of the raw footage on the tapes.

"My dear, are you truly able to do all that with just _one _room?"

Liechtenstein and Seychelles are bent over the film, cutting different camera angles to fit seamlessly in with each other.

"Magic fingers." Hungary reclines in her chair a moment, a victorious look on her face as she twiddles her fingers in a motion that looks as though she is casting a spell.

The door to the set opens and Georgia walks out.

"Ah, Ms. Hungary."

"Georgia you were marvelous!"

"Ah, yes, I enjoyed working with everyone."

Hungary handed Georgia a sealed envelope as Lithuania exited the stage. As Georgia turned to go, he winked at Liet, who blushed surprisingly for what had just transpired.

"I still don't understand why you insist on us doing it so… for real…"

As he spoke, Lithuania handed Hungary the tape that had been in the camcorder by the bed. She slipped it safely into her cleavage.

"Don't go too far, sweetie, you know you have another part coming up again."

"Hey! Eliza! Why does he get another when I haven't even been in _one_ of your wonderful movies?" France did his damndest to look and sound indignant, and he would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for the eager look that broke onto his face.

"All in good time France."

All he did was pout.

"Hey, Sey, do you know where XXXXX has gone off to?"

"No ma'am, as a matter of fact, I can't find XXXXX, XXXXX or that Eyebrow Bastard either."

France at that moment took notice that Seychelles was even there and proceeded to heckle her.

Brandishing her frying pan, Hungary herded France into a corner.

"Lich, your brother is in the room down the hall, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. France, there are some people I need you to retrieve."

"La mère de Marie de Jésus…"

*****

**Ahahahaha! I like to pretend I know what I'm doing! Looking at this, I actually contemplate sometimes running my own porn studio. I think it would be interesting. Not that I know the first damn thing about it. Ah, half way through this I think, "Ah, I forget." But I realize at 1 in the morning it doesn't matter. Francis! Stop it you'll get your turn. Any more pestering and Hungary will feed you to Russia! Ve~ I think it is time for me to go to sleep now, so here you go, ABRAKADABRA!**


End file.
